


We're Here For You

by Jamie_Aizen



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: For IronStrange ExchangeFor this prompt: DrPepperony- Stephen and Pepper both love Tony, Tony maybe isn't in a great place at the moment, so Stephen and Pepper come together to help him, everyone discovers they have feels for each other, cue Stephen freaking out and trying to leave or something because he doesn't want to get between them. Pepper and Tony go after him.I like a challenge and I decide to honor the requestee's request.For: Golden_Asp





	We're Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the IronStrange Gift Exchange. 
> 
> First, let me start off with I am sorry this took forever and it is still not 100% complete. Originally when I sign up for Exchange, I was in a fairly decent place mentally. However, I have been unemployed for close to a year come June/July timeframe and I've been frustrated with finding work. I had several interviews were I felt confident I would be accepted only to be turned away. This has killed my muse to the point I have not want to write a damn thing at all. 
> 
> Again apologies for the wait. 
> 
> Now the good news is that I have half the second chapter completed and it will be longer. I like a challenge and the prompt for Pepper/Tony/Stephen as a couple hits all the buttons for me. But I didn't want to slap them together and call it good. I wanted to take my time and let these people gravitate to each other. 
> 
> Hopefully I can post another chapter by the end of this month.

Theme: Ironstrange Gift Exchange

Fandom: MCU

Verse: Post- Infinity War

Pairing: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange

Characters: Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, Stephen Strange, mention of others

Chapter 1/5

Warning: Polygamy, Lime

Rating: Mature

* * *

“Thank you for coming,” Pepper Potts replies as she takes a step back to allow Stephen Strange into the foyer of the penthouse. “I’m sorry that I was not able to explain myself more in the letter I left with your colleague but-”  
  


Stephen raises his right hand, interrupting her.”Wong explained to me that you felt out of your element because where you were.”  
  


The woman sighs. “I’ll admit, magic has always made me be on edge - even before I worked with Tony and became involved with the Avengers.”  
  


Stephen didn’t push sensing it was a personal topic. “Why reach out to me?”  
  


Pepper closed the door behind them and led Stephen to the living room, offering him a seat. “Would you like something to drink?”  
  


Stephen politely declines, citing that he wishes to understand the nature of his invitation.  
  


Pepper sit across from, her in an ivory armchair and Stephen on the sofa of matching color. Her hands are clasp together tightly and there is a slight shaking.  
  


“I reached out to you because you are the only person that can help him.” Her gaze is no longer on him but instead is staring out the windows. The skies show heavy forecast, matching the tension happening on the inside.  
  


“Why me though,” Stephen asks. “We have barely interacted-”  
  


“I know,” Pepper interrupts, “but ever since then… the aftermath of battling Thanos, he’s been withdrawn from the public. The only people that know what happen on Titan that I can reach out to is you and Peter. And I can’t involve Peter because -”  
  


“It will just make Stark withdraw more into his guilt,” Stephen finishes with understanding. “What about the other Avengers- Rogers to be exact? From what I understand they lost people also.”  
  


Pepper looks away, staring at the floor. “You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t them around. Not after the events of the Civil War.”  
  


An eyebrow raises as Stephen curiously ask why she was still holding onto a grudge. Pepper eyes narrow as she turns her gaze towards him and the former doctor felt his blood chill.  
  


“The Civil War was more than just a group of people against the government- it was about trust or the lack of it. Right now I don’t trust Rogers with handling something as delicate and personal as Tony’s emotions when past encounters shows he has never done so before.” Her fist tightens in anger. “He is the last person I need helping in this matter and it will be a while before I even allow to get close to Tony to even speak.”  
  


Sensing the confusion, Pepper sighs and threads her hand through her hair. “Both men need to sit down and hash out this problem. But Tony needs to put himself first- his mental health is important and no matter how he tries to neglect that, I refuse to allow such a thing to continue to deteriorate.”  
  


Stephen decides not to ask about the rest of the Avengers, sensing that they were on the same boat as Rogers. He only knows half of the story and he knows better to base his beliefs on just one faction’s facts.

“So again, why me?”  
  


“I looked you up, once I found out your name,” she finally explains. “Stephen Strange, a former neurosurgeon who was in an accident a few years ago. You survived but lost the ability to control your hands leading to resignation from the medical field.”  
  


The Supreme Sorceror was a bit impress. Potts knew exactly who he was and how the accident changed his life.  
  


“You went off the scene for a while, selling all your possessions and then suddenly you appeared again- as a magician.”  
  


“Supreme Sorceror actually but continue.”  
  


Pepper nods. “Tony needs someone that can understand loss, that can understand what it means to go to bed one day as a civilian and wake up as a human with enhancement.”  
  


Stephen adopts a confuse look on his face, prompting Pepper to explain: “He has extremis running through his veins along with nanotechnology. Basically, he now fits the term Enhanced Human.”  
  


She crosses her legs and looks away as if trying to hide the sadness in her orbs. “It was the only way to save him, to keep him alive.”  
  


Stephen nods understanding her. “So what? You want me to have one on one time with Stark? I don’t know if I’m the best person for him-”  
  


“You’re the only one I can think of and I’m willing to accept a total stranger to help my fiance!”  
  


Silence reign for a moment before Pepper takes another breath and continues speaking. “I cannot ask Spiderman for help as he’s too young and guilt-driven. As I said before I’m not willing to place Tony’s mental health in the hands of Rogers. Plus he’s busy taking care of his friend Barnes. Half of the Avengers were dust and are in their own little bubble. Vision is still being repaired but there’s a chance he might not come back.”  
  


Her gaze returns back to Stephen. “You were there on Titan. You saw how hard he fought, how willing he was to take down Thanos. Its because he predicted that the invasion in New York wasn’t just a one and done deal. He had nightmares about it, and his PTSD, which was already detrimental grew worse.”  
  


Stephen looks away. “He did mention that Thanos had been in head for years.”  
  


Pepper nods. “Tony was always preparing for the worse- that was what Ultron was supposed to be. That was why he fully back the Avengers despite everything that was thrown at him. To him, they were worth it if they can make sure another invasion wasn’t going to happen again.” She chuckles without humor as sorrow bleeds into her expression. “We didn’t believe him, you know that? We thought he was becoming too paranoid, seeing things that weren’t there. And because we dismissed him, its no surprise that he began to work on his own, shouldering all the responsibility.”  
  


She looks away, with shame in her eyes now. “Sometimes I wonder if things were different if someone actually took the time to listen to him and said ‘Yes I believe you’. Maybe the events wouldn’t happen, there would have not been such a cluster fuck when Thanos’ ships appear over Earth.”  
  


Stephen stares at Pepper, feeling the desperation in her voice. He realizes why she reached out to him. He was the only person who that did not have a rapport with Stark and thus did not dismiss the man. There was no broken trust or secrets between them. If anything, he and Stark were brought together for a common goal: defeat Thanos.  
  


Taking a deep breath, Stephens gives Pepper a small nod. “I’ll meet with him. I can’t guarantee that he’ll listen to me or if I’ll be successful with this endeavor. However, I will give my all for the man who is willing to sacrifice everything to fight Thanos.”  
  


A sad small smile appears on Pepper’s face. “I appreciate this. Thank you so much-”  
  


Stephen held up his hands. “I understand the desperation and I can see the love for Stark in your eyes. You wish you had the ability to heal him but there’s just too much baggage that can come between you two. Maybe it is better that an outsider gets involved.”  
  


There is a small sigh of relief. “Thank you…”

-End Chapter One-


End file.
